Adam
Adam is an LMS tank engine who used to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. The model used for Adam is Wildnorwester's Adam model, found [https://wildnorwester3d.jimdo.com/thomas-content/engines/wellsworth-suddery-railway/ here.] Bio On October 23rd the construction began on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. Adam, along with Colin and Lily, had to use the Sodor and Mainland Railway tracks to deliver supplies from The Mainland to the various building sites. When the company opened, Adam, Colin and Lily started running and working the line. When Toby arrived at the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Adam and the others gave him a less than warm welcome. After Duck came to Sodor, Adam and the other LMS engines made fun of his nickname. One day, Diesel had a plan, Adam and Colin went to the Lumber Yard and talked to Henry to attract his attention while both talking to him, Colin's Fireman setting the points against him which knocked him off the rails. When Percy was helping on a important job on his first day, Diesel was working on a plot. Adam with Colin and Douglas was not happy, but helped taking the important job with Diesel and Douglas. Adam was later greeted by Mr. Zorro. When Percy was going to get a delivery from the Mid-Sodor Railway Adam forced Stuart, letting him take his goods to Brendam, The Nor' Easters called it stealing. But Adam could not keep his mouth shut as he told Percy that he took it, However, a Policeman noticed that and forced them to stop him. Adam was forced to return to Tidmouth where he and Percy and their crews had a chat. In the end, Percy got the train back, but Adam' actions could not be confirmed as stealing it. In Combat, he and Diesel are confronted by Benson while they are trying desperately to sort out the work at Brendam. Benson teases them about Colin's death and Adam rebukes him for it. Later, he volunteers for the army alongside Peter, Lily and Douglas. In Atrocity, he looks into a shed at the old sawmill and is traumatized by what he sees (its unknown what he actually saw). Later, he avenges the death of Colin and Lily by pushing a coach full of prisoners of war into the sea. He refuses to admit his wrongdoing and the platoon is split, then given a discharge. In Aftermath, he continued his refusal to admit he was wrong in drowning the coach full of Nazi prisoners. But when he was chastised by the Mid-Sodor Railway's new porter (his brother being one of Adam's victims), Adam was instantly remorseful, but it was too late. He had driven away a great new friend. Adam took it hard, and when he told his friends, they had mixed feelings. Mr. Zorro however was sympathetic, and sent Adam to see Mickey for counseling. In Trial, When Joey, Lenny and Eliza came to arrest one of the engines for war crimes, a forlorn Adam felt they were coming for him, but became just as shocked as Diesel and Edward were when it was Peter the police engines came to arrest In Extension, Adam and Diesel ask Joey how Peter is doing. Adam wonders if the UN will come after him too. But Joey reveals that all the prisoners he had drowned were indeed Nazi war criminals, including Radek's brother. However, Adam still feels conflicted on whether or not what he did was right. But he finds no closure from Joey who tells him he will have to decide that for himself. Personality Adam is a hard worker and is a good engine at heart, but he can sometimes come off as rash or bitter towards other engines, particularly towards the nor'easters. Livery Adam is the traditional W&S burgundy with gold lining, gold dome, and "W&S" written on his tanks and the number 3 written on his bunker in gold. Basis Adam, as his name implies, is a Adams Radial Tank engine. One has been preserved. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Legality * Fire (cameo) * Goods (cameo) * Branch Lines (cameo) * Mainline * Scrap * Ghost (cameo) * Cows (cameo) * Sting * Luck (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor (cameo) * Inspection * Thief * Trapped * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage (cameo) * Maintenance (cameo) * Shunted (cameo) * Armaments (cameo) * Affection * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements * Management (cameo) * Controller (cameo) * Reshuffle * Books * Amends (cameo) * Industry (cameo) * Services (cameo) * Trial * Extension * Fog Sodor Shorts * Song (cameo) * Rivalry (cameo) * Spinoff Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railways Trivia * Adam is not to be confused with Adams from the Railway Series. * Adam is presented as Zak from TUGS. * Adam is age 57 in The Stories of Sodor. * He is now the only surviving engine of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, as Lily and Colin have died. Gallery Adam.jpg|Adam's basis IMGadam.PNG Atrocity.jpg Steam corp wwii.png See Also Category:LMS Category:Characters Category:W&S Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Early steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Midis Category:4-4-2 Category:Old Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Male characters Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Specials Category:Stories of War Category:Sodor Short Category:Antagonists Category:British Railways Category:S&M and W&S members Category:Numbered Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Original Characters Category:VT Characters